Over the last century, there have been significant advances in transportation. Trains, planes and boats enable companies to quickly ship large cargo all over the world. Despite these various advanced shipping methods, the tractor trailer remains the only reliable means of cargo delivery between massive depots and warehouses, and local businesses. Since tractor trailers are able to travel on the surface streets, they are able to cover the last leg of the journey for cargo. As such, truck drivers have to comply with the various regulations required to transport cargo between states.
One such regulation is the distribution of weight within a trailer. To accommodate for these regulations, trucks are equipped with tandem slider systems which shift the weight within a trailer. These tandem systems reposition the trailer so that the weight of the cargo rests on the different wheel axles of the tractor trailer. While these tandem systems are useful, they often require a truck driver to crawl beneath his vehicle to manually release locking pins. The action of crawling beneath a trailer often results in driver injury.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved method and equipment for manipulating the release locking pins in tractor trailers.